


Strange Season

by fandramatics



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: Winter takes longer this time, even if Persephone is on the world above.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Strange Season

The grass didn’t rise from her footprints that year. In fact, the soil seemed to grow colder whenever she touched. Her eyes were cold. She didn’t run to her mother, there was no warmth in the hug they shared.

Winter lasted longer than ever, but not because Demeter kept the soil barren, it was because the plants wouldn’t dare to show their join in the face of the Queen’s misery.

Demeter brushed her daughter’s hair, “Your hair has grown darker.”

“It will pass,” was all response she got.

The goddess of the harvest cleared her throat, “The flowers are taking longer to grow.”

“It isn’t me,” the Queen of the Underworld said, “They have permission to grow, I never revoked it, they don’t grow during winter because you won’t let them.”

“There is no use for flowers without crops,” shrugged the mother, “You smell different too. What’s this perfume?”

“It’s his,” she replied, “I decided to wear it before I left.”

“Is this way you haven’t bathed yet?”

“Yes.”

Demeter paused, “Is there something else?”

A smile appeared on the lips of the younger goddess, “I’m carrying his child, his seed grows inside me.”

There was a crack beneath the mother’s hand, the brush a moment away from being turned into shreds.

“How could he--”

“You won’t speak of him,” the queen spoke, pulling away from the goddess of the harvest, “he’s my husband, the father of my child. The first of our children. He’s my king. Winter will last as long as it must, the flowers will grow when they desire. Nothing has changed, we’ll follow through with our duties and that’s it.”

Winter grows longer than ever, spring eventually comes. And so does summer, the leaves take longer to fall from the trees, however. The cold doesn’t seem to remember when to come. Persephone leaves before the weather changes, daring flowers growing wherever she stepped as she walked to her husband, heavy with his child.

Her hair is clearer now, but a darker shade appears when he touches her cheek. Her face glows, she becomes a gorgeous sight when she smiles at him. He watches her form with tender eyes, caresses her round belly, presses their foreheads together.

They don’t look back, he carries her home, wrapped on his cloak, wearing her crown. She’s queen again, his wife again. Until next spring.

Her mother will wait on the world above, her husband and their daughter will wait on the one below. The seasons will return to normal, as they do. But Persephone will never be Kore again.


End file.
